List of Disallowed Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
This is only a page listing examples of people who aren't heinous enough as this wiki has a history of adding pages on such people. For more information, see the Specifications for Warranting a Page. Warning: DO NOT add a page on ANY of the following people. However, you are allowed to add someone to the list whom you think doesn't deserve a page to be warranted. Also DO NOT add a page of any person that you don't like in this wiki other than in the list below such as people you see somewhere in the community or in social networking sites like Facebook. *4Kids Entertainment/4Licensing Corporation, just a dubbing company *Activision, just a company *A.D. Vision, just an anime distributing company. *Adam Joseph Scherr (a.k.a Braun Strowman), merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Adrian Lamo, merely just a controversial computer hacker *Al Davis, just a controversial former owner of the Oakland Raiders *Anti-Bronies, just a controversial group of people against bronies. *Any form of weather such as Hailstorm, Act of God. *Arnold Schwarzenegger, merely just a controversial celebrity and ex-politician *Barack Obama, merely just a controversial politician *Barry Bonds, just a controversial former baseball player *Battlefield: Hardline, just a video game spinoff focus on police and criminals rather than military. *Ben Carson, merely just a controversial politician *Ben Sasse, merely just a controversial politician *Benigno Aquino III, merely just a controversial politician *Bill Clinton, merely just a controversial politician *Bill Maher, merely just a controversial celebrity *Blackbeard, Despite his ruthless and barbaric reputation, Blackbeard didn't kill anybody till the end of his days which was in self defense. *Black Lives Matter, merely just a controversial organization *Bob Corker, merely just a controversial politician *Brock Lesnar, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Bronies, just a fan base of a TV show *Budai or Laughing Buddha, just a religious icon but it's too controversial on religion. Some Christians think that the Laughing Buddha are satanic symbol but for them they are not. *Buzzfeed, merely just a controversial company and internet drama *Call of Duty series, just a violent video game series. *Cam Newton, merely just a controversial NFL player *Campbell Newman, merely just a controversial politician *Chris Christie, merely just a controversial politician *Christian Weston Chandler, internet drama *Chuck Schumer, just a controversial politician *CNN, just a company *Colin Kapernick, merely just a controversial ex-NFL player *Command & Conquer: Generals, just an RTS computer game features a playable terrorist organization (GLA). *Comcast, just a company with controversial business practices *Conservapedia, internet drama *Cracker Barrel, just a restaurant chain. *Custer's Revenge, just a controversial video game. *Cutting Classes, school drama *Dallas Cowboys, merely just a controversial NFL team. *Daniel Keem/DJ Keemstar, just a controversial Youtuber *DarksydePhil, internet drama *David J. Stewart, internet drama *DC Super Hero Girls, just a controversial sub-franchise that made a huge insult to DC Comics. *Dick Cheney, merely just a controversial politician *Donald Trump, merely just a controversial businessman and politician *Doom series, just a controversial video game that was blamed for the Columbine School Shooting. *Doping in Russia, sports drama *Duke Nukem series, just a controversial video game series. *Edward Snowden, just a controversial whistleblower. *Electronic Arts, just a company with controversial business practices *The Emoji Movie, just a controversial animated film. *Encyclopedia Dramatica, internet drama *Eric Bischoff, merely just a controversial former wrestling businessman who was blamed for the collapse of WCW *ESPN, just a TV sports channel *Facebook, just a social networking website. *Family Guy, just a controversial animated TV series *FOX Entertainment, just a company *George Soros, merely just a controversial businessman *George H. W. Bush, merely just a controversial politician *George W. Bush, merely just a controversial politician *Gloria Macapagal Arroyo, merely just a controversial politician *Grand Theft Auto series, just a popular controversial video game that is commonly blamed for numerous copycat crimes. *Green Bay Packers, merely just a controversial NFL team *Happy Tree Friends, just a controversial animated internet series. *Hentai, anime/manga related drama *Hillary Clinton, merely just a controversial politician *Hindu deities, just a religious icon but its considered highly disrespectful if someone adds a page on them. (Ganesha and Lakshmi are examples) *Hiroo Onoda, just an ordinary soldier who refused to surrender. *Hugh Hefner, merely just a controversial celebrity and founder of Playboy magazines *Hulk Hogan, merely just a controversial former WWE wrestler *Identified arrested or detained individuals (Anyone who are arrested by law enforcement officers and detained in the holding cell), just an offender who breaks the law but nobody know if he/she found guilty or not. *IGN, just a company *Irate Gamer, internet drama *Ishinosuke Uwano, just an ordinary soldier who disappeared but was found in Ukraine in 2006 *Ivanka Trump, merely just a controversial person *Any page related to Islam, too controversial to create a page on religion or historical figures of Islam as villainous. This also applies to words and phrases that they used by terrorists or radical Islam. *Jacob Nadeau-Bisson, internet drama *James Comey, merely just a controversial head of state. *Jeb Bush, merely just a controversial politician *Jeff Sessions, merely just a controversial politician *Jerry Brown, merely just a controversial politician *Jerry Jones, merely just a controversial businessman and owner of the Dallas Cowboys *Jerry Springer, just a host of a controversial TV show *Jimmy Snuka, merely just a controversial WWE legend. *John Boehner, merely just a controversial politician *John Cena, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *John Kasich, merely just a controversial politician *John McCain, merely just a controversial politician *Johnny Manziel, merely just a controversial ex-NFL player *Joseph Estrada, merely just a controversial politician who resigned *Julian Assange, just a controversial whistle blower and founder of Wikileaks. *Justin Bieber, merely just a controversial musician *Justin Timberlake, merely just a controversial musician *Kamala Harris, merely just a controversial politician *Kanye West, merely just a controversial musician *Karl Rove, merely just a controversial politician *KFC, just a fast food chain. *Killer Instinct, just a controversial video game *Kim Dotcom, internet drama *Kim Kardashian, merely just a controversial celebrity. *Kim Kyong-hui, merely just a controversial politician. *Konami, just a company who was criticized for their business practices in the 2010s. *Kurt Angle, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Lady Gaga, merely just a controversial musician. *Law Enforcement Officers (either police or sheriff), just a civil servant who protect and help people in the community unless if is an individual officer committed a serious crime such as murder or rape. Corrupt officers aren't considered as villains. *LEGO Friends, just a controversial LEGO theme that focus on young girls. *Liberapedia, internet drama *Lindsey Graham, merely just a controversial politician *LJN Toys, just a toy company and publisher of video games that were notable for bad reception *Love Live!, just an anime and video game series that rivals the iDOLM@STER series. *Lucas Cruikshank, merely just a controversial celebrity. *Malcolm X, merely just a controversial politician *Manfred von Richthofen, just a historical WWI German ace pilot. His villainy acts are only in fiction but not in real-life. *Marco Rubio, merely just a controversial politician *Mark Dice, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Mark Zuckerberg, just a controversial founder of Facebook *Maury Povich, just a host of a controversial TV show. *Maxine Waters, merely just a controversial politician *McDonalds, just a fast food chain. *MEGA Brands, just a toy company *Michael Cohen, merely just a controversial politician and attorney *Michael Flynn, merely just a controversial general *Michael Jackson, merely just a controversial musician *Michael Moore, merely just a controversial filmmaker *Mike Huckabee, merely just a controversial politician *Mike Pence, merely just a controversial politician *Mitch McConnell, merely just a controversial politician *Mitt Romney, merely just a controversial politician *MLG, just a controversial compilation of internet memes. *Morgan Spurlock, merely just a controversial celebrity and filmmaker *Mortal Kombat series, just a controversial video game series which was accused of inspiring copycat murders *Mysterious Mr. Enter, internet drama *Nancy Pelosi, merely just a controversial politician *New England Patriots, merely just a controversial NFL team. *North Star Mall, just a shopping mall with their controversial security services. *Nostalgia Critic, internet drama *Oakland Raiders, merely just a controversial NFL team. *Otakus, anime/manga related drama *Paganism, just a controversial religion that aren't part of any main religions (such as Christianity) *Paris Hilton, merely just a controversial celebrity *Paul Heyman, merely just a controversial businessman and WWE manager. *Paul Ryan, merely just a controversial politician *PewDiePie, merely just a controversial YouTuber *Playboy, merely just a controversial men's magazine. *Pope Benedict XVI, merely just a controversial pope/leader of the Roman Catholic Church. *Pope Francis, just a controversial pope/leader of the Roman Catholic Church. *Prank call, just a telephone practical joke unless if it's a threatening call (Swatting for example). *Prison Guards, just a controversial civil servant who works in prisons or jails. *Rachel Maddow, merely just a controversial TV host. *Randy Orton, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *RationalWiki, internet drama *Richard Gale, school drama *Richard Nixon, merely just a controversial politician who resigned *Rick Perry, merely just a controversial politician *Rick Santorum, merely just a controversial politician *Robert Mueller, merely just a controversial politician and attorney *Rockstar Games, just a company that develops some video games that made controversy *Rodrigo Duterte, merely just a controversial politician *Roger Goodell, merely just a controversial NFL commissioner *Roman Reigns, merely just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Ron and Rand Paul, merely just controversial politicians *Ronald Reagan, merely just a controversial politician *Rush Limbaugh, just a controversial radio host *Ryan Lochte, merely just a controversial Olympic swimmer *Saint's Row, just a controversial video game *Sarah Palin, merely just a controversial politician *Sausage Party, just a controversial animated film. *Scott Pruitt, merely just a controversial businessman *Skeleton(s), just a part of our living body. This is NOT Jason and the Argonauts in real-life. *SNK, just a company *Snoop Dogg, merely just a controversial musician *Sony Pictures, just a company *South Park, just a controversial animated TV series. *Spamming, internet drama *Stan Kroenke, merely just a controversial sports owner *Ted Cruz, merely just a controversial politician *Ted Nugent, merely just a controversial musician *Teen Titans GO!, just a controversial animated TV series that received several negative comments and also took over Cartoon Network. *Tom Brady, merely just a controversial NFL player *Toysandfunnykids, merely just a controversial YouTube channel. *Trolling, internet drama *Tupac Shakur, merely just a controversial musician. *Twitter, just a social networking website. *Unidentified lawbreaking individuals (individuals who caught committing crimes on surveillance cameras but has not been identified, detained, or arrested by the police), same reason as identified arrested or detained individuals. *Unnamed Bully, school drama *Viacom, just a company *Vince McMahon, merely just a controversial businessman and WWE chairman. *Vinesauce, just a video game streaming website. *Video Briquedo, just a film company famous for mockbusting popular animated films such as Ratatouille. *Vladimir Putin, merely just a controversial politician *Waifu, anime/manga related drama *Walmart, just a company or a store *Wayne LaPierre, merely just a controversial person *Webdriver Torso, merely just a controversial YouTube channel. *Weeaboo, anime/manga related drama *Will Ferrell, merely just a controversial celebrity *Wikipedia vandalism, internet-related controversy. *Wolfenstein series, just a controversial video game that features Nazis as enemies; it also has been somewhat blamed for school shootings in the 1990s, namely Columbine. *Woodrow Wilson, a controversial politician who isn't heinous enough to warrant a page *Wyoming Incident (Broadcast Intrusion), just a controversial creepypasta and internet meme. *Xi Jinping, merely just a controversial politician *YouTube, just a video sharing website *YouTube Poop, just a controversial compilation of internet memes and videos. Category:List Category:About Villains Category:Site maintenance